Fairies vs Devils
by The One and Only - Greed
Summary: Just a random thing that I thought of during vacation, might be pretty fun to write this.


**Hello people, it's me DarkPlasmaDragon here with another story! So I wanna say… No one has accepted my challenge yet… QwQ At least not when I'm writing this chapter… So this is the secret project I said in the AN in Double Red Dragons, I'm also going to do some other stories as well, One of them has to do with Natsu and Issei, that one will probably be my favorite story I will ever write… I'm writing too much for this AN, but oh well… This story, as you probably know from the title, is gonna be called "Fairy vs Devil". Gonna be like a Gaming type of thing… A PvP tournament if you say. So this is Team Natsu (and a few others) vs ORC. There is gonna be a poll for this story, first, you guys are gonna have to choose 11 more people for the tournament, 3 people for ORC and 8 people for Team Natsu. I will tell who they are in the next chapter… Then the matches, 2 polls to decide who shall fight in the next chapter. Then I shall announce who shall fight in the chapter. I will also put another poll for who you want to win! This is also the prologue. Sorry for the long AN, but let's begin!**

**Normal **"Fairy Tail"

**Powerful Person "Highschool DxD"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a normal day, well as normal as a day at Magnolia can get, the home of Fairy Tail. You could hear the fighting once you enter the city.

*CRASH*

"Ow! What the hell was that for ice prick?"

"You burned my clothes while eating you dumb lizard!"

"Says the pervert who takes his clothes off you little piece of shitty ice!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP PERVERTED ICE CONE!"

This was the normal argument of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They fought every day for a stupid reason each time.

"You idiots…"

"Uh oh… Natsu and Gray are in trouble~!"

Both boys gulped…

"H-h-hi… Erza…" Natsu said, scared of the armored female in front of him.

"Hi… Erza, m-me and Natsu were just arguing like friends… right old bud?" Gray lied…

"A-Aye!" Natsu stuttered.

"You guys destroyed my cake…" The Titania said.

Natsu and Gray looked on the table they destroyed, they saw a cake all splattered on their pants (legs for Gray) and found out that they were the culprits.

"Gr-Gray threw me into your cake!" Natsu explained pourly.

"I don't care who threw who, BOTH OF YOU KILLED MY CAKE!" Erza yelled.

This scary person was called Erza Scarlet, a beautiful person who has marvelous red hair and with armor that would be difficult to break.

Erza was about to bring them death until a scream was heard above them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A teenager with brown hair and a uniform just like a school one fell on top of the two unlucky guys.

Eight other figures fell on top the one that just landed…

"Ow…" said the nine teens.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Fire and Ice shot all nine off of them and dropped them onto the floor.

The first guy that came down looked around and saw all of them staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

He then looked the woman who was drinking a whole barrel of beer.

He had a perverted grin as he saw the part that he could see the most that was always on females.

Cana noticed where his eyes were going and asked him a question no one expected.

"Wanna squish them?"

Macao and Wakaba were freaking out.

"Why HIM?" They screamed.

The boy started walking to her…

You could even hear him saying Oppai…

As he was about to put his hands on him, he got hit by a object red and the appearance of not being able to control it.

It hit him hard and caused him to lose conscious and fall onto the ground.

"Perverts"

"I knew it…"

"Are, are you okay Issei-sama?"

"Fufufufu…"

"…"

"AHHHH!"

"Tried to warn him"

"D-don't touch other girls oppai!"

Those were the words of the ones who fell from the ceiling.

"What… the, fuck?" Natsu and Gray hesitated to say.

A boot hit the both of them straight on both of their heads and knocked the both of them out. (**This idea was made by the saying:** **killing two birds with one stone.)**

"**AHAHAHAHAH" A mysterious person said.**

Everyone looked everywhere to find the mysterious figure who dared laugh at them.

"**My body isn't real, at least not in this world… But today I have gathered you for a tournament. Like the Rating games tournament and the GM tournament… This shall decide who has the best team between these 2 worlds… If anyone is wondering my official name is DarkPlasmaDragon. Yes, all of my readers, I am in this story so deal with it!" DarkPlasmaDragon said.**

The last part was the most confusing part to all of them, which readers? Are they being watched? Has anyone seen-

"**Anyways… Back to what I was saying, me and the other people of the council – Fanfiction rules (You guys) shall determine who shall fight in the first round… Team Natsu and some other people! Natsu decides, no choosing Happy. Versus! The people from earth, the universe of DxD~… Rias's peerage!" DarkPlasmaDragon shouted happily.**

***Silence***

"**No applause *cries* Oh well… MAY THE BATTLES** **start in chapter 31" DarkPlasmaDragon ended.**

**I also do not (Donut) own either Fairy Tail, nor Highschool DxD, even though it's too late to say this.**

**How was it? Pretty amazing right? I may include you guys in the story. Just give me a username and I'll put you in the FR (The council). I can also include something you wanna say, like commentary, just tell me in a review!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and get hyped for next chapter!**

**Teams**

Team Natsu: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, (8 more slots left)

Team Rias: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweise, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Gasper, Issei, (3 more slots left)

**Don't forget to be awesome!**


End file.
